


The boss that said, "Fuck Biology"

by ooheijiiro



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Height Differences, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, alpha talon, also the plot's messy the sex is what's important, i like my plot but like, ill add tags if i forgot some idk im dumb, ill have no fucking clue how to finish it, not that mean setts just a bit of a good top, omega sett, power bottom sett, so this will be a one shot, talon's a submissive bitch, well only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooheijiiro/pseuds/ooheijiiro
Summary: Settrigh, the boss of the pit. It was inevitable and unexpected for him, someone built so much like an alpha, to be born an omega. Rather than succumbing to the acceptance that he could only grovel at the feet of alphas, he took advantage of what he had. He manipulated his pheromones during his heat, forcing the alphas into a rut as they panted like dogs.And a particular Noxian bastard of an alpha who walked into his pit sparked him some interest.(this chapter's 1/3 prologue, 1/3 sexual tension, 1/3 sex. take ur pick.)
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The boss that said, "Fuck Biology"

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS IDEA AT 2 AM AFTER READING A MANHWA GOODBYE-  
> okay anyways though i'm kinda proud of the backstory and i thought this would be a really good idea. please let me know what you think of this! hope you enjoy!

Settrigh of the pit, the  _ boss.  _ He was more than that, though--he reversed the very roles of biology. Being the son of a filthy, scumbag, Noxian alpha with an attitude so arrogant it made him appear humble. At least, those are the words his momma always lulled him with. It may not have been so true had she known how he brings her the numerous bags of cash.

When he was a child, he represented his father more than he liked. Again, at least that’s what he heard from his momma reminiscing on his childhood. He was cocky to those he weren’t fond of, but rather sweet to those he cherished.

Which was, of course, his momma.

His father being a well-built alpha, Sett took on more than one characteristic. Though, when he was in his adolescence years, he was quite slim and nimble despite being above average height. That, he took after his momma: a dainty omega.

There were more times than he would’ve liked to have seen his momma in tears as she wept about her lost husband. No matter how much he tried to comfort her as a child, she merely smiled and wiped away her tears and gently caressed him with her claws. She always reminded him of what a good boy he was, rubbing those gentle circles behind his ears that had him melting. 

The older he grew, he began to understand things more. The unsightly scar that was on his momma’s nape that was always hidden by her hair was the claiming bite that the Noxian bastard had marked. Other married omegas females often wore their hair up in a tightly woven bun to flaunt the mark their partner left. His momma, however, did exactly the opposite.

Furious, Settrigh took on fighting. He trained himself until he felt like passing out, but the Vastayan blood in him played its role well. He was an undefeatable fighter. The sheer, raw strength in his fists were feared by everyone. It was inevitable for him to present as an alpha soon.

But no.

Rather, the complete opposite happened. Once the blood test results returned, he kept the envelope sealed during school in excitement to find out with his momma, of course. His peers all shared amongst each other. A few were alphas, and a handful of the shy students presented as omegas.

On his way home, he was as giddy as one could be. His ears twitched in anticipation and he sported a cheeky grin that just couldn’t seem to leave his expression.

Yet, as he opened the envelope with his momma under the dim candlelight, a miserable dread fell upon him when he saw the Ω symbol inked on the paper. 

His momma smiled, but unlike the ones she always showed him, this one appeared almost anguished. She reached up to caress Settrigh’s cheek before pulling him in for a hug. His expression was blank and his hands trembled as it attempted to reciprocate the hug.

She reassured him. She told him that he would be okay, that she would be there for him. Yet, the unexpected and undesirable outcome of the situation was  _ not  _ what he wanted. He wanted to be strong enough to protect his momma, to take revenge on his bastard of a father.  _ Not  _ submit himself to the arrogant alpha that he was going to become.

But a mere gender wasn’t going to stop him. He was, after all, Settrigh of the pit. The boss of the pit was feared by all--and to his delight, especially alphas. He was a role model to other omegas, who snuck in to watch the brawls. 

Sett enjoyed watching the alphas succumb to  _ his  _ feet. He would exude an immensely sweet pheromone that reeked of cinnamon and coffee. Alphas who came to watch the fights in the pit had to wear a mask unless they wanted to be simultaneously forced into a rut.

While the feeling of heat did cause Sett’s libido to nearly go feral, he enjoyed the adrenaline from it. The way his body itched for pleasure and the way the inside of his pants grew just oh,  _ so  _ wet each time the sickening scent of an alpha presented itself. Yet, all of those desires merely collected into a growing grit in the pits of his stomach. His punches grew harder as he watched the alphas’ legs tremble and their eyes cloud over, before they lay likely dead on the floor, bloodied and bruised. 

It was on a particular night that he was revved up to fight, knowing that an assassin would join the pit for that night. While he highly doubted that he would greet his father, the very thought of smashing a Noxian to a pulp sounded delighting.

As he waited, he couldn’t help but listen in on the various conversations that always loomed the pit. He sat particularly close to the bar, and a pair of scruffy Ionians were talking amongst each other with already slurred words.

“Yeh, you heard too? That Noxian fucker ain’t some commoner, eh?” One of them laughed. 

“Nah, ‘eard he was the sonuva rich general. Forgot ‘is name though, Gen’rl Du Couteau?” 

They nodded and hummed in mutual agreement before continuing on, unaware of the pit boss eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“Yer think he knows the boss’ long lost pops? ‘eard he got connections ‘n crap, after all.”

“Oh yeh, maybe. He was some rich ol’ bastard, wasn't he?”

Sett’s ears perked up at the mention of his father. While his momma told him very few details on his father, she did say he had quite the presence in Noxus. Often bargained and hired assassins and thieves for his own pleasures, a bastard, that is.

He stomped away from the two drunken men, having heard enough of their conversation to feel fulfilled. He decided to wait for the Noxian contestant, now quite anticipated.

It didn’t take long for him to step in the pit, and he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of the people. He wore a blue, leather hood with a cape behind him that was adorned with glinting blades. On his wrist was a blade secured on it so that his hand was barely visible underneath it. His face, though mostly obscured by the hood, was obviously Noxian. The tanned skin, which to Sett’s annoyance that he also had, was nothing you’d find in the streets of Ionia.

“So you’re the Noxian bastard comin’ to fight the boss today, eh?” Sett cooed, walking over to the figure. He was shorter than him and came up to his chest. He lifted up his hood, revealing a head of medium-length brown hair that pooled under his clothes. His eyes were a hazel shade that matched well with his hair.

“Name’s Talon Du Couteau,” He answered. Sett remembered that familiar name from the previous conversation he overheard, but acted oblivious. 

“I’m sure you already know my name, Talon,” Sett chuckled. “You wanna get this shitshow over with or d’ya need to get mentally prepared to die first?”

Talon chuckled lowly, sending an unexpected shiver down Sett’s spine. “No need, Settrigh. I feel quite confident in my abilities.”

At first, Sett assumed that he was a beta from his small build, but the way his voice seemed to cause a tingle in his groin said otherwise. He sniffed the air in front of him, and it  _ did  _ reek of alpha, but he assumed it to be the number of other alphas that crowded the pit. 

Regardless, they entered the fighting ring. Sett cracked his knuckles. Blades, he assumed, based on Talon’s attire that had an abundance of blades. The especially large one that was strapped to his wrist also gave away a lot.

The fight cued its start once Talon lunged towards Sett with immense agility. Sett briefly side-stepped it, though the edge of the knife still pierced his skin, adding on to the numerous scars already criss-crossed on. He wiped off the blood with his thumb.

“So, you gon’ jump around like a little mouse?” Sett cooed, his breath heavy under his voice. The crowd of alphas that surrounded the ring cheered and roared, the musk emanating from them flooding his senses.

“And you’re a pussycat who can’t catch me,” Talon replied, a smirk evident on his face. His breath hitched when he smelled that odor of cinnamon and coffee get stronger. He’d resisted one too many omega heats during his dirty jobs in Noxus, and he knew the man he was up against was infamous for his pheromone manipulation. He was still able to stand steadily; he could only hope Settrigh hadn’t been testing the waters.

In reality, Sett hadn’t even known Talon was an alpha. His pheromones reactively flooded the pit at the musky aroma of the alphas surrounding the ring, so much so that Talon’s own threatening rut had been clouded over. 

Talon threw out a rake of blades which Sett barely managed to avoid. Wearing no armor in this situation wasn’t the best, but he wasn’t no weakling. This was nothing.

It wasn’t until Talon leaped towards him again and cut him with his blades that his secondary gender had been evident. Talon’s neck was perfectly in Sett’s view, and the musky scent that came from it was  _ intoxicating.  _ The smell of steel and rain almost felt nostalgic to Sett, but it only seemed to further the blossom of heat in the pits of his stomach.

Now he knew. He grabbed a hold of the boy by the end of his cape. Talon didn’t hesitate until he felt the tug behind him that hindered him from moving. He flicked his gaze behind to see the Vastayan with his fist clenched around the leather of his cape with a smug grin. 

Sett took his time--slowly inching Talon towards him with light, playful tugs. Talon attempted to pull himself free, but he felt his muscles melt into jelly. Every flex of his limbs seemed to send a tingle down his spine, a sensation that was almost ticklish. 

The boss knew exactly what he was doing to Talon. His addicting scent only seemed to heighten the more Sett teased him. His groin twitched in anticipation at the sight of another alpha soon to succumb to his feet, begging to stuff him with his knot. 

Sett gave a particularly more powerful tug that dragged Talon along the ground to meet his chest. He found it quite cute how Talon’s face perfectly fit between his pecs. The heat that came off Talon’s flushed cheeks and his heavy breaths tingled against his skin.

“You might as well surrender,  _ alpha. _ I might spare ‘ya and give you a good time, yeah?” Sett proposed as he stared down at Talon with almost a pitying look. The once roused audience now fell silent. The alphas with their masked faces fidgeted uncomfortably, a few excusing themselves. 

“As expected of you, Settrigh of the pit..” Talon panted out. “They weren’t joking when they said you were something else...”

Sett chuckled. “Let’s make a deal. Instead of havin’ you drop dead on me, you tell me some crap ‘n in exchange you’ll have a good night.”

Talon looked up at Sett with pleading eyes, as if unable to answer the question. Yet he couldn’t quite organize his thoughts because his mind had been entirely corrupted with the intoxicating pheromones of the omega in front of him. An uncomfortable bulge had swelled up beneath his layers of clothing; it pulsed and begged for release inside an omega’s tight, wet inside. 

“Fuck,” Talon breathed out, crooking his head so that his nose was buried in the omega’s chest. “You smell so...  _ good,  _ omega.. Gonna fucking...”

The words came out in whispers so quiet they were only audible by Sett. The Vastayan waved his hand in a gesture to the audience that crowded the rink and they scampered away in little time. 

He picked up the alpha in his arms bridal style. To any commoner, it would appear as if the latter had been the omega instead, but Sett knew very well his own desires that churned in the pits of his stomach. This Noxian bastard should be someone he  _ hated,  _ yet, because he saw him fall into his trap like a poor animal caught by his prey, desires  _ churned.  _

He led them both into a room deep inside the pit behind several locked doors. Nothing less than Sett’s personal quarters, after all. A large bed was placed in the center of the room with silky, velvet sheets. Sett threw the Noxian onto the bed with a gentle thud.

The omega leaned in, weaving their lips into a deep kiss. Their tongues clashed and Sett could feel Talon suckling on his muscle. Teeth gently nibbled on each other’s lips as they fought for dominance.

Sett soon pulled away, trailing down the boy’s neck with peppered kisses until he was met with the annoying feeling of fabric. He snarled, almost viciously, before biting on the cloth in an attempt to take it off.

“Fuck, hold on, I’ll...” Talon managed, peeling away his layers of attire with ease. Sett watched him undo buckles and buttons in places he never bothered checking--at least not while he was clothed--and his clothing was tossed to the floor with the heavy clink of metals. 

Sett took no time to lunge back in to assault the alpha’s neck with kisses and bites. He tenderly suckled at the skin, leaving a purple mark visible to the open eye. 

Heavy breaths and low moans escaped Talon’s lips with every move. Sett trailed down his body to meet his torso, gently lapping at his nipples and giving them a tender bite. “Enjhoying thish?” Sett asked with the bud still wrapped in his tongue.

“Let me touch you,” Talon commanded. The low, husky voice sent a shiver down Sett’s spine, but he refused to give up the dominance he asserted. 

“Jus’ stay still ‘n enjoy it.” Sett answered. He trailed down to the tent in Talon’s briefs, burying his nose into it. He could tell that the Noxian had taken a shower before coming to the pit, the scent of soap still visible past the musky arousal. 

He hooked his finger along the waistband before peeling it down to reveal the bulge hidden beneath it. His manhood swelled up to a good 8 inches and a bulging knot rested at the base. His pubes were tidily trimmed and rested above his cock.

“Desperate, huh?” Sett teased as he licked a long stripe up the base of his cock. His tongue traced a vein that pulsated along the shaft before he stopped at his frenulum, generously licking and teasing the area with his tongue.

“You’re not much better, grovelling over my cock like that,” Talon grunted. “You want it in you? Wanna be fucking bred,  _ omega? _ ” 

Sett’s ears twitched at those words and he stared up with pleading eyes before taking the appendage into his mouth. His tongue rested along the base of his cock and he tightened his lips around the girth.  _ So thick,  _ he thought as he felt the swollen tip begin to prod at his throat.

Sett took one last breath before taking in his cock all the way. His nose pressed against Talon’s pubes as his cock penetrated down his throat, hindering his breath. His ears twitched frantically as his instincts pleaded to pull away, but his desires said otherwise. 

The throaty moan that came from Talon’s throat was more than enough motivation for Sett to continue. He pulled out slightly to breathe before lowering his head again. Talon’s hand gripped into Sett’s hair, tugging as the latter doubled down on his cock.

His tongue swirled around the tip and suckled it each time he pulled back. His throat convulsed and tightened around him every time he pushed it to the back. Talon arched his back and let out a choked moan that crescendoed with each second

“Pull off, I’m gonna cum...” Talon gritted through teeth, his words almost coming out as a whine. “Wanna spill it all in you... Not yet..” 

Sett pulled off of his cock to his distaste, but decided to give mercy to the alpha. He leveraged himself up so that he was straddling Talon, grinding his still clothed cock against Talon’s. He wanted to continue to tease the Noxian until he went primal, but he himself was having trouble holding back. 

He peeled off the little clothing he already had, his pants and jockstrap soaked through with slick. His cock stood at a proud 6 inches for an omega, though it appeared quite underwhelming next to Talon’s. 

Precum spilled out of Sett’s cock like a leaking faucet, deliberating lubricating both of their cock. Once Sett felt that Talon was slick enough, he positioned the tip against his throbbing hole.

“Wait...” Talon started, his voice breathy. “You... you need prep.. I can’t just go in. Even a female omega needs prep...”

Sett almost felt his heart flutter when the alpha suggested that idea.  _ Cute,  _ Sett thought to himself. 

“Ya think I’m like all those other omegas? Don’t lump me in wit’ those good-for-nothin’s.” Sett chuckled. He leaned in so that their faces were mere inches from each other. “Don’t get so arrogant now, you Noxian alpha bastard.”

Sett lowered himself onto Talon’s cock in one thrust. A loud moan left Talon’s lips as he arched his back into the tight heat enveloping his cock. Sett lifted himself up with his thighs before lowering himself down again. Low moans left his lips as he felt the throbbing manhood glide past his prostate and stroking his inner walls.

“Let me.. let me touch you,” Talon pleaded. Sett reactively clenched his walls around Talon, invoking another high-pitched whine from the latter. 

Sett laid himself back and slid the appendage from his hole. Talon whined in disappointment before Sett spread his legs and spread his hole with his fingers invitingly. 

“Go on,  _ dog. _ ” Sett taunted. “You wanted to fuck me. Now show me how good this lil’ pup can thrust his hips.”

The degrading words caused Talon’s cock to twitch before he shoved it inside the Vastayan, who grunted in pleasure. Talon moved his hips in rhythmic, quick thrusts, aiming his cock at the omega’s prostate with each thrust. 

“Feel good..?” Talon asked with a breathy voice, unable to properly form sentences anymore. He moaned out Sett’s name, praising him with each thrust. Sett was no different, occasionally throwing in a couple, “That’s my good boy”, each time causing Talon’s cock to twitch.

In a matter of minutes, Talon cried out, “I’m cumming..!” He thrust in as his knot began to swell and unload its load into Sett. His semen shot out in bursts, leaving Sett’s insides feeling particularly warm and full. He too came in long strands, some reaching up to his chest before his worn out cock could no longer shoot.

After staying in the same position for a few moments as Talon’s knot deflated itself, he pulled out of the omega’s hole. Cum trickled out from inside, leaking onto the bed sheets. 

“I... I apologize, I lost rationality. I didn’t use a condom either, I-” Talon was shut up by Sett, who leaned in to kiss the alpha.

“Got the pill, no worries.” He reassured, stranding his fingers through Sett’s hair. “You were quite cute for an alpha, too.”

The two of them shared a silence for a moment. It wasn’t awkward, but rather relaxing, before Sett spoke up.

“So, about some of the information I needed from ‘ya,” He spoke almost feeling a little guilty, but Talon hummed in response. “I heard from some fellas that you were--well--you had connections.”

“Indeed,” Talon admitted. “I’m the adopted son of General Du Couteau.”

“Right,” Sett confirmed. “Well, not to get in too deep on this topic, but in case you weren’t aware, my Noxian pops ditched my momma ‘n I when I was young. He was quite rich ‘n scandalous, constantly hired assassins and thieves to finish his own dirty work. You know ‘im by any chance?”

Talon hummed as he thought to himself for a while before answering, “I might, but I can’t be sure without knowing his name or occupation. Bit vague.”

Sett nodded in agreement. “Right. My momma don’t tell me no information ‘bout him, but I always wanted to... get revenge on him, in a way.”

“Well,” Talon stopped for a moment, before starting. “If you ever visit Noxus again for your revenge, tell the gatekeepers you have business at the Du Couteau manor.”

He stood up from the bed and began picking up his layers of clothes. He looked at it almost mournfully, before saying,

“I hope to meet you again, Settrigh of the pit.”


End file.
